ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Plantilla:Cite book/doc
This template is used to cite sources in Wikipedia. It is specifically for books. This template replaces the deprecated . Usage All field names must be lowercase. Copy a blank version to use. Remember to use the "|" (pipe) character between each field. Please delete any unused fields to avoid clutter in the edit window. No templates or magic words are necessary when using an ISBN, OCLC number, or DOI as an identifier. Instead of using the id field in these instances, simply use the appropriate field. For instance, type isbn= followed by the number instead of id=ISBN. Templates are available for other identification number types to be used in the ID field ( , , , etc.) if these aren't available. See also the complete description of fields. † This is the preferred field with its alternates listed below. ‡ If chapterurl is provided then chapter can not have wikilinks. Fields Wikilinks Most fields can be wikilinked (i.e. title = book title), but should generally only be linked to an existing Wikipedia article. Any wikilinked field must not contain any brackets apart from normal round brackets () — don't use <>[]{}. Description of fields Syntax (for the technical-minded) Nested fields either rely on their parent fields, or replace them: *''parent'' **''child'' — may be used with parent (and is ignored if parent is not used) **OR: child2 — may be used instead of parent (and is ignored if parent is used) Description *'last': Surname of author. Don't wikilink (use authorlink instead). **'first': First name(s) of author, including title(s) (e.g. Firstname Middlename or Firstname M. or Dr. Firstname M., Snr.). Don't wikilink (use authorlink instead). ***The `last' and `first' fields are poorly named for the case of an author whose surname is usually written first (e.g. as in Chinese). They also have the problem of only communicating which is the surname, not communicating where the surname is usually written. Consider deprecating first,last fields, and reinstating author field, using the notation "Smith, John" or "Hu Ke Jie" as appropriate (i.e. always writing surname first, and using comma or not depending on whether the name is usually written surname last or first). **'authorlink': Title of Wikipedia article about author. Article should already exist. Must not be wikilinked itself. Do not use this on its own, but along with "author" or "first" and "last". **'coauthors': Full name of additional author or authors, separated by ", " (e.g. Joe Bloggs, John F. Kennedy, H. R. Dent). ***Whether the surname of the co-authors goes first or last is dependent on the citation style (see the citation style section below) preferred. **OR: author: Full name of author, preferably surname first. *'editor': Name of editor/editors. No text is added beyond "in," so labels such as "(ed.)" have to be supplied by the user. **This field should only be used when the cited author and the book editor are different. If the whole book is cited, instead of a specific part, use the "author" fields (possibly with extra "(ed.)" instead) *'others': For uses such as "illustrated by Smith" or "trans. Smith". *'title': Title of book. This is the only required parameter. Can be wikilinked only to an existing Wikipedia article. Do not use italics. *'url': URL of an online location where the book can be found. Cannot be used if you wikilinked title. **'format': Format, e.g. PDF. HTML implied if not specified. **'accessdate': Full date when url was accessed, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Required when url field is used. Must not be wikilinked. ***OR: accessyear: Year when item was accessed, and accessmonth: Month when item was accessed. If you also have the day, use accessdate instead. Must not be wikilinked. *'edition': When the book has more than one edition. eg: "2nd edition". *'series': When the book is part of a series of publications *'volume': For 1 book with several volumes (there is a separate Template:Cite encyclopedia) *'origdate': Full date of publication of original edition, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2004-06-27. Must not be wikilinked. **OR: origyear: Year of publication of original edition, and origmonth: Month of publication of original edition. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. *'date': Full date of publication edition being referenced, in ISO 8601 YYYY-MM-DD format, e.g. 2006-02-17. Must not be wikilinked. **OR: year: Year of publication edition being referenced, and month: Name of the month of publication. If you also have the day, use date instead. Must not be wikilinked. *'publisher': Publisher should not include corporate designation such as "Ltd" or "Inc". **'location': Place of publication. *'language': The language the book is written in, if it is not English. *'isbn': International Standard Book Number such as 1-111-22222-9. Note that "isbn", like all field names, must be in lowercase. *'oclc': Online Computer Library Center ID number, such as 3185581 *'doi': A digital object identifier such as 10.1016/j.coi.2004.08.001. **'doilabel': If the doi contains some characters that must be escaped, use "doilabel" for the unescaped version. See : "id" is equivalent to "doi" and "label" is "doilabel" *'id': A unique identifier, used if none of the above are applicable. In this case, you need to specify the kind of identifier you are using, preferably with a template like . (Use one of the more specialized parameters if possible; they are linked automatically. In other words, don't use id = ISBN 1-111-22222-9 anymore. Use isbn = 1-111-22222-9.) *'pages': pp. 5–7: first page and optional last page. This is for listing the pages relevant to the citation, not the total number of pages in the book. *'chapter': The chapter of the book, written in full. Punctuation other than quotes should be included in the value passed to the parameter, e.g. chapter = Meet Dick and Jane. produces "Meet Dick and Jane." ahead of title. **'chapterurl': URL of an individual chapter of online book. Should be at the same site as url, if any. *'quote': Relevant quote from the book. *'ref': use this parameter to make the reference linkable. The variable is placed after the # in a hyperlink (the fragment identifier). Examples ;Just a title: :* :* ;Year and title: :* :* ;Basic usage: :* :* ;Basic usage with url: :* :* ;Three authors, title with a piped wikilink, edition :* :* ;Date without day, wikilinked title and publisher, id, pages, location :* :* ;Date of first edition, other language, illustrator :* :* ;Using a DOI :* :* Testing See Template:cite book/regression tests. Note Note the extra full-stop when the last author ends with an initial, and there is no date: * We don't know of a practical solution to this — unless there is a way to test the characters of a field? Citation styles Established citation styles for coauthors: *MLA style: Last, First and First Last. "If there are more than three authors, you may list only the first author followed by the phrase et al." *APA style: Last, F. & Last, F. *Chicago Manual of Style: Last, First, and First Last. *Turabian: same as Chicago Reference List, above. *Harvard: Last, F., Last, F. & Last, F. COinS Tools See Wikipedia:Citing sources#Tools for a list of tools which can help create a reference in the 'cite book' format. See also *Wikipedia:Cite sources: Style guide *Wikipedia:Citation templates: Related templates *Wikipedia:WikiProject Wikicite *Category:Citation templates bg:Шаблон:Cite book ca:Plantilla:Ref-llibre cs:Šablona:Citace knihy de:Vorlage:Literatur el:Πρότυπο:Cite book es:Plantilla:Cita libro eo:Ŝablono:Citu libron eu:Txantiloi:Liburu erreferentzia fr:Modèle:Ouvrage ko:틀:서적 인용 it:Template:Cita libro hu:Sablon:Cite book mk:Шаблон:Книга no:mal:Kilde bok pms:Template:Cité un lìber pl:Szablon:Cytuj książkę pt:Predefinição:Ref-livro ro:Format:Cite book ru:Шаблон:Книга sk:Šablóna:Cite book sl:Predloga:Cite book fi:Malline:Kirjaviite sv:Mall:Bokref vi:Tiêu bản:Chú thích sách zh:Template:Cite book